


Twin Skeletons

by deadgirldancer



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AND ITS AMAZING, Anal Fingering, BASED ON LOST IN YOUR ORBIT, Drug Use, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, GO READ THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, ITS BY SLIME QUEEN, M/M, Punk! Jongin, Rich Good Boy! Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just need enough of you to dull the pain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost In Your Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434302) by [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen). 



> Inspired 100% by [Slime Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen)'s [Lost In Your Orbit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4434302/chapters/10075184), this fic is based in that universe, in that story and is set between chapters 10 and 12.  
> So all cred goes to her but I wrote the following.  
> But seriously go read her fic - I love it.  
> Title and quote from the Fall Out Boy, I'm trash ok.

_“I just need enough of you to dull the pain.”_

Sehun had made a habit of leaving his bedroom window open; much to the disapproval of Junmyeon when he would come in to wake him up in the morning. It was summer break so Sehun had decided to try and stay awake during the night, but he also couldn’t sleep because his room was stuffy and humid but he didn’t want to be without the security of his sheets.

Sehun laid there in the darkness, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, wondering if he would actually see him tonight. He reached over to his bedside table, and checked the time on his phone. 1:49am. It was so fucking late. He’d been out later than that but his eyes were beginning to sting, so with a sigh, he turned over, pulling the covers up around his neck and settled to sleep.

Not even after a few moments of closing his eyes, Sehun heard a soft thud on the floor. It was followed by a slightly slurred, “Are you asleep?”

“No.” Sehun replied, his voice was muffled by the sheets before he was pushing them off, sitting up. He looked at the rebel with relief, seeing a smirk tug at his lips. Concern quickly etched across his face as he watched Jongin sway slightly. Sehun jumped off the bed and closed the space between them to catch him as his knees gave way.

Jongin’s arms curled around Sehun’s neck, making him stumble and they both fell onto the bed. “Sehun…” Jongin mumbled into his hair.

The smell of weed washed over Sehun, he crinkled his nose. There was something else as well, slightly stale. Beer. Sehun knew that being high and drinking wasn’t a good mix. “Jongin? Did you smoke weed and drink?”

“No…” Jongin mumbled again, his voice thick and raspy and he settled his weight more on Sehun. He got a whiff of the older boy’s hair, distinctly smelling like citrus. Then Jongin let out a giggle, “You're topless…” He pressed a kiss on his neck.

Sehun felt a blush colour his cheeks. “I was hot.” Sehun mumbled. He shifted under him and pushed Jongin onto the bed next to him. Jongin made an incoherent sound before pressing another kiss on the other’s skin. This one was more urgent, and Sehun felt the drag of lips creep up to his jawline. He let out a shaky breath. Sehun felt himself harden in his pajama bottoms. He bit his lip as his mind travelled to the times they had sucked each other off.

Jongin shifted next to him and then let out a pleased sigh. He must have noticed. “It doesn’t take much does it?” There was no malice in Jongin’s voice but Sehun felt his blush deepen. “Can I?” The older boy’s voice low and sensual, all a positive reaction for Sehun’s dick.

Sehun nodded, his bottom lip still caught between his teeth because he didn’t trust his voice. Jongin’s hand travelled down the younger’s torso purposefully, like he wanted to map out every inch of him. Sehun held his breath when Jongin reached the waistband. The older gave a short tug on the pajama string before tugging at the waistband itself. Jongin smirked as he turned Sehun’s face toward him before returning his hand to his crotch.

Jongin’s thumb began to stroke Sehun through the material and that alone was enough for Sehun to let out a whimper. Jongin leaned forward to press his mouth to the younger’s to swallow another needy moan. He pulled away, only leaving Sehun wanting more.

Jongin shed his jacket, and let it fall to the floor. His limbs were lazy as he moved to hover over Sehun, his thighs straddling the younger’s hips. Jongin’s mouth returned to Sehun’s, kissing him greedily. Sehun was willing as the older’s tongue snaked into his mouth. A hand reached up to cup the back of Sehun’s head and fingers laced tightly into his hair. His blunt fingernails scraped at the younger’s scalp and Sehun whimpered into the elder’s mouth.

Jongin’s lips tugged into a smirk, but his mouth never leaving Sehun’s. His other hand drew back down the younger’s body and began to tease him through the material again, only for Sehun to writhe underneath him, aching.

Jongin pulled away again, but only after teasing him for a few more moments. He drank in the sight of him, “Hands above your head.” He ordered and Sehun hastily did he as he was told.

Jongin’s mouth was on him again, dipping between his collarbones, his kiss feather-light before he applied more pressure. Every touch like sparks igniting under Sehun’s skin. His lips drew lower, down to his sternum, just over his heart. His hands curled at the younger’s hips and Jongin continued his journey lower. His thumb traced the skin over his hip before placing a kiss there. His eyes flashed up to meet Sehun’s, a wicked shine to them being so close to his prize.

Sehun felt hot, they’d hadn’t talked about going all the way but the anticipation in his belly willed him to keep going. He needed Jongin in any way he could have him.

Jongin’s fingers tucked into the waistband of Sehun’s pajamas and boxers before he pulled them down together (at an torturously slow pace, in Sehun’s opinion but didn’t voice it). He moaned, trying to get Jongin to go faster. But he was taking his sweet time. Jongin moved so his hips were settled between Sehun’s legs.

Jongin’s gaze drank in the sight of Sehun’s hard cock, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. In a flash, Jongin ducked down. For a dizzy second Sehun thought he was going to take his cock into his mouth; but no. Jongin just began to trace lazy kisses on his thigh. Sehun huffed, growing impatient.

The older boy looked up at him, his eyes a tempting challenge, “If you’re going to be like that, I won’t give you what you want.” It was Sehun’s turn to bite his lip. He willed his body to stay still. He felt Jongin smile against his skin as he continued to mouth kisses, _slowly_ , nearing Sehun’s dick. His dick twitched.

“You’re so responsive…” Jongin whispered; Sehun whimpered. Jongin licked a stripe up the underside of the younger’s cock before he mouthed his slit. Sehun gave an involuntary squirm.

“ _Please_.” The younger moaned. Jongin appeared above Sehun.

“Are you begging?” Sehun watched an idea form in the older’s features. “That’s pretty hot, Sehun.”

Sehun’s blush returned but before he could turn his head away, Jongin kissed him, their tongues and flavours mingling. Sehun grabbed at the hem of Jongin’s t-shirt and they rushed to pull it off, the older’s tattoos now on display. The wolf looked more feral in this light now that was mirrored in Jongin’s face.

Jongin’s mouth was suddenly at Sehun’s ear, “What do you want?” His hot breath tickling his neck. Sehun mewled, making an incoherent sound. “Sorry? What was that?” Jongin teased.

“I want--” Sehun was panting, obviously aroused and aching, “I want to come.”

Jongin pulled away to search Sehun’s face, “Listen to yourself - when we first met, you’d never dream of thinking, let alone saying that. What have I done to you?” His voice triumphant.

After a beat, Jongin spoke again, “I’ll make you come baby; just beg for it.”

Jongin started to nip at Sehun’s neck, wanting to leave pretty little marks on his pale skin. Sehun moaned, Jongin was enjoying this far too much.

The older reached down and pressed a finger to the rim of the younger’s hole. Sehun gasped and arched into Jongin’s body. In contrast, Jongin pressed the most tender kiss to his neck. “That okay?” he asked. He felt Sehun nod from above him. “Can I do it again?”

This time Sehun grabbed him so their gazes met, “Yes, _fuck_.”

Jongin continued the ministration, circling his finger, then changing the pressure from time to time lazily only making Sehun buck his hips up in frustration. “Jong _in_.” The older hummed, amused, but didn’t indulge him. Sehun threw his head back and closed his eyes; he barely noticed Jongin removing his finger to make it slick with his spit.

Without warning, Jongin pushed his finger into him and bit down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Sehun’s hand splayed across Jongin’s back and he moaned into the older’s ear, breath hot and uneven. Jongin brought his thumb to stroke around his hole.

Sehun felt as if a coil was strung tight in his belly, he felt overstimulated and yet not stimulated enough, he didn’t know how his body could fathom it all, react in such a way.

Jongin waited for him to be ready. “Move.” Sehun whined, it was more of a beg than a command.

“How much do you want it?” Jongin teased, and Sehun mewled.

“I want it so much.” Sehun’s voice broke slightly at the end. “ _Please_.”

So apparently it didn’t take that much convincing for Jongin because he began to move his finger in and out of him. The stretch was new to Sehun, but he didn’t dislike it. He decided he could get used to it. An image flashed into his head of Jongin fucking him into the mattress and his body clenched around Jongin, which made him breathe out a soft laugh.

Jongin pulled his hand away from him and Sehun whined at the loss. Jongin brought two fingers up to his mouth and sucked, coating them thoroughly before pressing them back into the younger’s body. Sehun’s back arched and Jongin cooed praise in his ear, “You look so good, baby. Fuck.”

Jongin began to make a rhythm, a lazy one but a rhythm nonetheless. Sehun’s breaths come out as pants as the older started to scissor his fingers alongside the rhythm. Sehun carded his fingers into Jongin’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

Jongin’s tongue swiped along Sehun’s lower lip before he took it between his own plush lips to suck on it. He let go to see the younger’s lip swollen and pink. His fingers ghosted over Sehun’s prostate and the younger’s mouth fell open, making a surprised little noise. Jongin pushed his tongue into his mouth and Sehun returned the kiss with just as much fervour. His arms circled his neck to keep Jongin there.

The older repeated the process with his fingers, and soon was finding his bundle of nerves in quicker intervals, making Sehun squirm under him and his legs fall wider on the bed. He wanted to come. “ _Please_.”

Jongin broke away from the kiss, “Open my pants, jerk me off.” He ground his hips into Sehun’s, making a point to show how hard he was. The coarseness of Jongin’s jeans was rough against the younger’s sensitive untouched cock. Sehun moaned, before he rushed to obey.

Sehun’s fingers were a little shaky undoing Jongin’s belt and jeans because he was so close and he could barely focus on what his hands were doing. He pulled Jongin’s cock from his boxers and wrapped his long fingers around it, still not entirely used to the weight of it in his hand. He started to move his hand up and down and Jongin’s fingers became more urgent against his prostate. Their speeds were soon becoming erratic, stuttering, each chasing their own release.

“Jesus fuck.” Sehun wasn’t sure who said it but it didn’t matter because he was just _so close_. He felt something warm splatter onto his chest and the hand around Jongin felt all sticky, but the older had angled his fingers just so that Sehun’s hole was clenching around them and he was coming. The coil in his belly seeming to spring free. Sehun could have sworn he’d seen stars and electricity was shooting down his body and making him feel very warm.

For a while, they just laid there, in Sehun’s ruined bed, sated and content. Jongin shifted his weight and dragged his fingers out of Sehun, there was a slight burn but Sehun didn’t find it unpleasant. Jongin rested his chin on Sehun’s shoulder, “So. You enjoyed that, right?”

Sehun shot him a look that said, _obviously_.

“Good. I did too.” They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity but then too soon was Jongin moving off the bed. Sehun wanted to protest but Jongin had turned away from him to pick up his t-shirt and jacket from the floor. Sehun watched him as he pulled his clothes back on and put his cock back inside his jeans.

Jongin took a step towards the window. Sehun sat up. “Why do you go?”

The older turned back to smirk at him, his eyes wicked and teasing, “To leave you wanting more.” Before Sehun could say any more, Jongin was gone; out the window and down the tree.

Sehun grabbed his phone to text him, _Jerk_ , it read. He could have sworn he’d heard a faint laugh from below his window.

Sehun looked down at himself, his skin still sticky. He needed to shower but it was 2:39am. Clambering off his bed he guessed sleep would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hoped you liked it and I hope Slime Queen likes it too!~~
> 
> *Also idk if Punk!Jongin would ever call Sehun baby but idc


End file.
